


Like What You See?

by alxxiis



Series: Quiet Is Your Name [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxxiis/pseuds/alxxiis
Summary: Rosalayn returns to Skyhold and surprises Cullen in his office.*Slightly NSFW
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Original Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Quiet Is Your Name [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576297
Kudos: 33





	Like What You See?

Rosalayn’s cheeks burned, but she forced herself to remain composed. Well, relatively. She stood in Cullen’s office, waiting for him to return from training. Normally, she would’ve watched and enjoyed the show, but Rosalayn had just returned from Val Royeaux, and she figured Cullen had not yet been made aware.

It’d been over two weeks since she’d left Skyhold, and she’d been…restless. As soon as she’d shed her armor and bathed, she had snuck into his office and locked each of the doors and covered the windows. Rosalayn wanted no interruption, nor did she want anyone walking in while she waited in such a precarious position.

With the last window covered, Rosalayn began shucking off her clothes. She tossed them on the seat against the wall and pulled Cullen’s furry mantle from his armor stand; he began leaving it in his office after Sera filled the pockets with honey during one of his sparring sessions. Rosalayn covered herself with the mantle, hugging the fur collar against her shoulders and neck. The fabric was soft as it rubbed across her bare breasts while she moved to sit in Cullen’s desk chair.

Completely nude save for the furred cloak, Rosalayn giggled imagining Cullen’s reaction to seeing her. He’d be a blushing mess, stuttering as he tried to gather himself. Or he would immediately apologize and leave, reacting as though he’d intruded on someone.

The sound of metal-laden boots against stone reached into Cullen’s office, halting Rosalayn’s giggles. She froze, focusing on each click of the heel as the footsteps grew closer. They came to a stop just before the doorknob rattled.

“What?” Cullen’s voice sounded from behind the door.

He jiggled the knob a few more times.

“Is someone in there?” he called out. “I swear to the Maker, if Sera locked me out…”

Rosalayn snorted and waved her hand. The lock on the door clicked, and Cullen swung open the door.

“Why was my do–”

Rosalayn smirked at him, her body stretched out to rest her feet on his desk and her elbows on the armrests. With nothing but his mantle on, the soft curves of her body were exposed, and the cool breeze of the open door paired with her own excitement left her nipples hard against the fabric.

Cullen stared with his mouth agape, blush filling his cheeks and ears, and his own thrill began pushing against his pants.

As if suddenly aware of the situation, Cullen slammed the door shut but kept his gaze on Rosalayn.

“Like what you see?” she asked after a moment of silence.

Despite the heat still evident on his face, Cullen matched Rosalayn’s smirk and strode across the room in just a few steps. Stopping beside her, he leaned down and cupped her face with his hands before lowering his own to meet hers.

Just a breath’s distance from her lips, he said, “I love what I see.”


End file.
